


Blondie

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Jamie brings home a blonde ...





	Blondie

Jamie closed the trunk of the Chevelle and went to put the buggy in the designated return spot in the parking lot. It was on his way back when he first saw her. Golden blonde hair glinted in the sunlight despite being a little dirty and matted. There was a slight limp in her otherwise graceful gait - and she had a piece of tail if he ever saw one. She turned her head, probably feeling the weight of his stare and he couldn't breathe. Unnoticing of anything else, he walked to her. In his trance like state, he didn't see the other evening grocery shopper and was unceremoniously knocked down to the pavement, winded, by their buggy.

''Watch where you're going,'' the person grunted, but he didn't hear them, focusing instead on the deep pair of brown eyes making their way towards him. He pushed himself into a seated position, waiting. When she was close enough, he ran his hand through her hair. She gave his lips a little lick and he knew, she was the one.

He led her to his car and helped her inside. He hurried around to do the same and got in. He turned on the radio to romantic jazz and took off.

Opening the apartment door, he remembered his manners in letting a lady in first and stepped back, motioning her inside.

First things first, he thought, as he headed towards the bathroom, running the water for a hot bath. He added some bubbles on a whim and the scent of lavender filled his nose. Of course, just because she'd/they'd be in the bath doesn't mean they could still hare a snack, and she was probably hungry. Realizing he'd left the groceries in the car - and not wanting to leave her to get them - he opened the cabinet in search of something they could enjoy. His eyes landed on the family-sized bag of animal crackers and smiled; perfect. He grabbed the bag and led her to the bathroom. Checking the water to make sure it was just right, he easily lifted her up and set her down in the tub, pleased at the soft sigh she gave. He alternated feeding her the little crackers and rubbing the soap along her body, whispering sweet nothings all the while. When he was done, he gently toweled her off, and picked her up again to set her on the counter so he could dry out her silky hair.

He exchanged a few kisses with her during and when he was done brushing out any tangles. Remembering the earlier limp, he checked her leg, seeing a small cut in it. He pulled out his first aid kit from under the sink and set about bandaging it, placing a tender kiss on top of the white gauze when he was done. He picked her up again and carried her to the bed, where he set her down carefully. He pulled down the shades to block out the light before joining her, pulling the covers up and over them both, settling in against her warm body and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~

His eyes snapped open when he heard his wife's voice come from the bedroom door.

''Why is there a dog in our bed?''

 

(A/N: This next part was actually the original story that I wrote, but decided to redo.)

 

''... I mean, you did have other girlfriends between Eddie and Sydney, right?'' Jack asked, hoping his uncle would take his side and identify with him in the family's prying into his love life.

Taking on a faraway, wistful voice, he said, ''Well, Jack, there was that one evening five years ago. It was something I'll never forget as long as I live. She was gorgeous. I'd just clocked out of work and was coming out of the precinct when I saw this girl - with a tail like you've never seen. I couldn't help myself and I went after her. Spent hours chasing her all over town. When I finally caught up to her, I was a little nervous, you know, but I caught her eye, she came up to me, gave me tongue and let me take her home. It was a good night.''

''Wow, go Uncle Jamie,'' Sean said.

''Uh, yeah,'' Eddie said, ''he's talking about a golden retriever that got out of it's yard and got lost, and we,'' she said with emphasis as Jamie smothered his laughter, ''took her home. Although she was giving you some pretty heavy tongue, Reagan.''

''I'm just irresistible,'' Jamie shrugged.


End file.
